


Comme Un Cheval

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Morality, Sexual Fidelity, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia confides a secret, which gives her friend ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme Un Cheval

“Your own brother? Ewwww!”

Lucrezia Borgia was lunching in the school cafeteria with her French III classmate, Julia, and confiding to her a Very Big Secret.

"Yes, my own brother. You should see him. Then you’d understand.”

“Lucrezia, if my own brother was Brad Pitt, I wouldn’t fuck him. That’s just _sick_.”

“If I weren’t so selfish, I’d let you have a taste of him. You wouldn’t call it sick after that.”

“Lucrezia, you’re gorgeous. You could have tons of boyfriends. Anyone you want. Why your _frère_?”

“ _Nous aimons_ _les uns les autres_ _._ I’ve never wanted anyone else. Can you control whom you love?”

“I guess not. How long has this been going on?”

“I’m not even going to tell you. It would only shock you worse than you already are.”

“Were you underage?”

“ _Way_ underage. But I was ready. Age is just a number.”

“Lucrezia! How can you be so nonchalant about this? You’re banging your _brother_!”

“He’s the man I want. Quirk of fate. It’s not my fault that the only one I could ever love has the same DNA that I do. You love your boyfriend, Tyler, don’t you? You have sex with him.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“What if you were suddenly told that you can’t have him anymore because you have the same color eyes? Could you just give him up and walk away?”

“Putting it that way, I guess I can understand a bit. When did you realize you were in love with him?”

“I kind of always knew, even as a little kid. The only crush I ever had was on him. Then, as I got older and went through puberty, I just couldn’t deny it. He was so beautiful and so magical. We both realized that we were in love. It felt natural. And right.”

“How much older than you is he?”

“Five years.”

“How did it begin?”

“Our family had gone to our summer cottage on the lake for a short vacation. Cesare and I went for a hike in the woods. I tripped over a tree root and he caught me. I landed in his arms and looked up into his face and, before I knew it, we were kissing.”

“Oh, wow!”

“One thing led to another, and that was how it began. We didn’t go all the way that time because he didn’t have protection with him. He showed me how to make him come with my hand and he did the same for me.”

“So you had the “Big O” with your very first sexual experience? Lucky you!”

“Well, Cesare knew what he was doing. He was pretty proficient, even at age eighteen.”

“Eighteen? Then that would mean you were…SHUT UP, LUCREZIA!!! You’ve been doing it since you were…”

“I told you. I was ready.”

“He could have gone to jail. On several charges.”

“It was no crime to make me happy. And, boy, did he ever! Now, Jules, I need you to swear to me that this will remain our secret forever. As you said, there could be legal issues, not to mention messy gossip and all sorts of other things. You’re my closest friend, and I hope I can trust you.”

‘Of course you can. I don’t understand it all, but I do understand love. You tell me you love each other and that’s good enough for me.”

“He’s picking me up after school today and I’d like you to meet him. Can you spare a few minutes before you go home with Tyler?”

“Sure, absolutely. I’d love to meet Cesare.”

 

“Jules, there’s Cesare.”

Lounging against a black BMW, a long-legged masculine form in dark jeans that displayed narrow hips and a small, high ass was causing female heads to turn and female voices to sigh.

Lucrezia ran into her brother’s welcoming arms.

“Cesare, this is my best friend, Julia. I wanted you two to meet each other.”

Cesare’s tone was pure satin.

“Hello, Julia. Aren’t you pretty?”

Lucrezia whispered to Julia.

_“Comme un cheval…”_

Julia’s cognitive brain functions short circuited.

 

Later that night, Lucrezia’s phone rang.

“Hello, Jules. What’s up?”

“Well, remember earlier, when you said that if I had a taste of Cesare, I’d understand?”

“What I said was that if I weren’t so selfish, I’d let you have a taste.”

“Lucrezia, I’m your best friend. Shouldn’t we share things?”

“Would you share Tyler with me?”

“Absolutely. Of course. Any time. Because you’re my best friend.”

“Right. Sure. But I don’t want Tyler.”

“Come on, Lu! You’ve had Cesare to yourself all this time. It’s not like you’d miss anything if I just had a little off the top.”

“No, Jules. No can do.”

“How about a _ménage à trois_ _?_ ”

“Now who’s being sick?”

‘Lu....please!”

“Sorry, Julia. And may I remind you that you promised to keep this a secret?”

“I will, of course. But, Lu…come on...just once. Please.”

“Jules, we’re forgetting something here. Cesare is not some stud that I just lend out to service women.”

“Well, can you ask him if he would?”

“Jesus, Jules! Have I created a monster? You’ve got Tyler. Get him to fuck you.”

“I can’t get that thought out of my mind…’ _comme un cheval’_.”

“I guess that was mean of me. All right. I’ll ask him. But I can’t promise he’ll do it.”

“All I want is that you ask him. Thanks, Lu. I’ll love you forever.”

 

Snuggling post-coitally, Lucrezia caressed Cesare’s long torso.

“Cesare?”

“Mmm?”

“You remember my friend, Julia? You just met her.”

“That little brunette at your school?”

“Yes, her. She would like to fuck you.”

“How nice. I didn’t realize she was so friendly.”

“I told her I’d ask you.”

“Then tell her I said no.”

“You’d really turn down an offer of sex?”

“Not from you, but from anyone else, yes.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard about men in general, and Dad is a very bad example, but I can tell you this about me. I have no desire to stick it in just anything that moves. Or doesn’t move fast enough. I’ve been faithful to you because I want it that way. It hurts me that you’d even consider asking me to service someone else. I’m not your fucker; I’m your _lover_.”

“I feel terrible. You make me ashamed.”

“Baby, what you and I do is sacred to me. I guess I didn’t always feel this way, but since I’ve been with you, you’re all I want. I love you. Only you.”

 

“Sorry, Jules. He said no.”

“ _Merde!_ Really? What kind of _cheval_ turns down free sex?”

“A _cheval_ who’s a one-trick pony. And I love him for it.”


End file.
